The Way She Sees It
by tennisgurl13
Summary: This is my first story so I hope you all like it! RaiKim and ClayOC. Chapter 14 FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1: Shakera

**This is my first story so sorry if it sucks :). I'm a total RaiKim fan so if you don't like the couple, don't read this story. I'll shut up now and start the story….**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but I do own Shakera so that's a start.

* * *

**

Shakera's POV

"Friday couldn't have come fast enough," I thought as I dropped my backpack, coat, and purse on the floor. I placed my clarinet case carefully on the floor in the front room of my house. It was 3:15 in Newark, New Jersey when I got home from school.

"Another week closer to summer vacation" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the dinning room. I expected my mom to be sitting there by herself grading papers but I was surprised for the first time that day. My mom was there talking to an old guy dressed in karate-like robes.

"Hi, mom!" I said as I walked into the room. I turned to the old guy and introduced myself "Hi, I'm Shakera, but please call me Kera."

"Hello, Kera. Please call me Master Fung". He replied. Master Fung looked like a karate master or something straight out of a karate movie.

"So… um…Not to be rude but, why are you here?" I finally got out. Master Fung just smiled and began a story.

He talked about a place in China, where he lived, called the Xiaolin temple where monks trained to improve their martial arts skills. He also told me the story of the 4 dragons in training and their search for something called the "Sheng Gong Wu" these "mystical object that have special powers". Now the 4 dragons in training saved the world for the 3rd time!! Who knew that the world was in danger so much!!! Raimundo, the dragon of wind became the leader of the 4. It sounded like some T.V. show or something! It sounded really cool

"I am here Kera, to offer you the chance to be a Xiaolin dragon as well." He finished. I was in a state of shock!

"I would love to but what would be my element?" I asked "They're all taken".

"True, the four elements of nature are taken but, there are many sub-elements that could give you power."

"Ok", I said. I turned to my mom to ask "So can I?"

"I think it's a great idea." Mom said happily "When can I get rid of her?" she said in a joking voice. Master Fung handed her plane tickets for a week from now.

"We will look forward to your arrival." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks" I said smiling "See ya in a week!" I turned to go into the living room but I stopped myself. I turned around to ask Master Fung one more question but he was gone.

"That was weird" I thought "Hmmm. I wonder what my element is."

* * *

**So there's the intro to my story rate if u want more:)Even if u don't rate I'm gonna upload Chap.2**


	2. Chapter 2: New Dragon

**Thank you _deniserichardson_ for rating. Here's chapter 2 in Kimiko's POV… R&R**

**BTW- I'm still trying to think of wise sayings for Master Fung and metaphors for Clay.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Xiaolin showdown

* * *

**

Kimiko's POV

Me, Omi, Clay, and Rai were all having breakfast when Master Fung walked in.

"Young monk's" Master Fung started "I have a surprise for you today."

"Is it a day off?" Raimundo asked hopefully.

"No" Master Fung said blankly "We have a new student arriving today." Everyone was surprised. The last new student we had at the temple, well besides me, Rai and Clay was Jermaine and that was over a year ago.

"But what element will they have?" Omi asked "There are only four".

"This is one of the many questions that will be answered in time."

"What's his/her name?" I asked him.

"You will see" Master Fung said in his normally mysterious tone "The new student will be her at noon." Before he left he added "Today you will show the new dragon-in-training the temple so you will have the day off."

"Yes!!!" Rai shouted pumping his fist in the air. This made me laugh. Rai was so cute when he was his normal lazy self. Wait did I just say cute?!?

"I wonder if it's a girl or boy." I thought out loud "The last thing we need around here is _another _boy." I paused and saw my three friends glare at me.

"Opps did I say that out loud" I said in mock surprise and with a smirk on my face.

"Well, we know Master Fung would not add another girl to our Xiaolin team, for another girl would only weaken us." Omi said in his annoying egotistical voice.

"WHAT?!?" I screamed at him the smirk completely off my face. That totally pissed me off! Omi is always saying how boys have so much upper body strength and how girls are supposed to cook or clean, always makes me loss my temper, which rarely happens.

"Well maybe it would be good to have another female" he reconsidered "She can help clean and cook traditional female roles. She also-" Clay slapped his hand over Omi's mouth before I really hurt him!

"GIRLS ARE JUST AS GOOD AS BOYS!" I yelled at him "AND IF THE NEW KID IS A GIRL, I WON'T HAVE TO BE THE ONLY PERSON TO PROVE THAT TO YOU!!!!!" taking deep breaths in. I didn't realize I was standing up or that Rai, Omi, and Clay both looked scared to death.

"I'll be in my room." I said as I stormed off.

"Hey, Kim" Rai called "What up."

"What?" I snapped as I turned around. He had a really concerned look on his face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Peachy" I said sarcastically. "Just the same old Omi saying something bad against women and I get mad. Same old, same old." This didn't convince him though.

"Really, I'm fine." I insisted. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked into his hunter, green eyes. They always calmed me down, no matter how mad I got. They were, without a doubt his best feature. Wait. First, I'm thinking that he's cute, now I'm thinking of how great his eyes are! What the-

Before I could finish my thought Rai said "Ok. I just hate to see you mad."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically "You always find it funny." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ok, you got me there." He smirked. I punched him in the arm for that.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his arm.

"Come on" I said laughing. "It's almost noon. We have to go meet the new kid." It was nice just being with Rai, alone.

"Do I have a crush on him?" I wondered.

"NO!" I answered immediately. Rai is lazy, jerkish, funny, smart, nice, hot and-

"WAIT! Did I just say hot?!" I stopped in my tracks when I thought that.

"You sure you're ok Kim?" Rai asked raising one eyebrow. I loved that look.

"Yeah, I just… um… thought that I should apologize to Omi for overreaction." I hoped he would by it.

"I guess" Rai shrugged as we started walking again. I silently sighed in relief.

"I guess I answered my question." I thought. Now we were at the front of the temple with Omi and Clay, waiting for the new student.

* * *

**Wow that was long! Hoped u liked it! Clay will say more in the next chapters. Chapter 3 coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Through Life

**Thank you everyone who rated! Sorry the last chapter was so short ( 1st I thought it was long when I saw it in word). It was kind of rushed. So here's chap. 3…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own XS, "Dancing through Life" or any other song in this story. Also don't own Wicked or Us Weekly.**

* * *

Shakera's POV

As soon as I got off the plane, there was a guy, who I assumed was a monk from the temple, holding a card with my name on it. It was so beautiful in that part of China; I've never been outside the U.S. before so it was really nice to see something different. It would be another hour before we would get to the temple so I decided to listen to one of my favorite songs.

_Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when it's so soothing_

_dancing through li . . . _

"We're here." The monk announced as the taxi stopped in front of the temple. I turned my ipod off and opened the door. There I saw a huge temple that looked like it came straight out of a Social Studies textbook.

"Wow," I gasped. Then I remembered my manners and thanked the monk for the ride. I grabbed my two suitcases and walked towards the entrance. There, I saw four people waiting for me.

One was a short, monk with a big yellow head who I guessed was Omi. Playing soccer with him was a hot, Brazilian kid with brown hair and green eyes. I assumed that he was Raimundo. Playing Kochica (sorry don't know how it's spelled) Radar, was a pretty, Japanese girl. I knew that she was Kimiko because she was the only girl in the group.

"It must suck to be the only girl at the temple," I thought "But then again, it might be kind of cool."

The last person was a cowboy who was practicing with a lasso. He looked really strong and tall. He had blond hair and blue eyes. I knew some people wouldn't think this but I thought he was cute. Since I guessed who everyone else was, the only name left was Clay. When I reached the top step they all stopped what they were doing to greet me.

"Hey," I said smiling. "I'm Shakera, but I like Kera better."

Kimiko's POV

"Hey," said a pretty girl with dark, brown hair and green eyes. She was a few inches taller than me. "I'm Shakera, but I like Kera better." I quickly looked at the boys, to see if they were drooling over her "gorgeousness." They always acted like this around pretty girls, just like they did with Dyris. Just remembering how they acted like her slave made me want to barf. I was surprised to find only Omi and Clay in awe, Rai just had his normal, board expression on.

"Weird." I thought "At least I was right! The new kid is a girl!"

"Hey," I said smiling back "I'm Kimiko." I introduced the rest of the boys.

"Sup," Rai said.

"That is really weird! Rai's not flirting with this new girl!" I thought "He normally flirts with any girl he thinks is hot. Ugh, I hate that about him! But he's not acting like an annoying perv. Today! That's good!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Omi said while bowing.

"Howdy ma'm" Clay said and tipped his hat. Then Master Fung walked over with Dojo on his shoulder.

"Ah, Kera it is nice to see you again," Master Fung said "I see you have met your fellow dragons."

"Hi, Master Fung! Nice to see you to." She replied still with that slightly annoying smile on her face. "Yeah, I just met them." She paused when she saw Dojo. "Is that a dragon?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes, I am" Dojo said proudly. "I'm Dojo".

"Wow!" she exclaimed "I'm Kera."

"Would you like a tour of our temple?" Master Fung asked.

"Sure" she shrugged. For the next hour Me, Rai, Omi and Clay showed her around. After we finished Omi and Clay had to go somewhere. They didn't say where, so me, Kera, and Rai just walked around talking.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" she asked. Rai smiled a mischievous smile at this.

"Well, I always pull pranks on Omi and Clay and play soccer; Kimiko always obsesses over her hair and clothes or is downloading annoying ring tones on her cell phone-"Rai stopped when I punched him hard in the arm. I knew he was kidding but I still liked to hit him.

"Ouch!" Rai said rubbing his arm again. Kera and I laughed at this.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked.

"Well, I love going shopping, playing tennis and soccer, buying and listening to songs on my ipod and playing video games" she paused for a second before saying " I think that's about it. Oh and reading the 'who wore it best' in _Us Weekly_." Finally someone who I can talk to about clothes! I was so happy that the new dragon was a girl! It was turning out to be a good day until I heard . . .

"New Sheng Gong Wu!"

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! More action in the next chapter! And Clay talking :). Don't forget to rate!**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Power!

**Sorry it's been a while. This is going to be a longer chapter. Sorry for the bad names of SGW. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write it again? Don't own XS or 'The Sweet Escape' or any other song, movie or TV show in this story. Especially the Super Bowl! R&R **

**Hope y'all enjoy…

* * *

**

Shakera POV

"New Sheng Gong Wu" Dojo yelled as he slithered up to me, Kimiko, and Raimundo holding a scroll.

"What is it?" Raimundo asked as Omi and Clay ran up to where we were standing.

"It's called the 'Sound Slicer'." Dojo said as he opened the scroll. There was cartoon person waving something that looked like a conductor's baton. "It allows the user to control sound waves."

"Cool" I said. "Do I get to come?"

"Of course" clay said in that adorable southern accent. With that, Dojo grew from gecko size to 40 feet long. That completely surprised me.

"Wow". I thought as I climbed onto his back. In a few seconds he was in the air. It was so cool flying on a dragon, almost like

"Where are we going Dojo?" Omi asked. He was sitting up front followed by Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and then me.

"I'm not sure," Dojo replied "Somewhere east. It will take a while so get comfortable."

"So, we're you from?" Clay asked me.

"New Jersey," I replied "You're from Texas, right?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked smiling.

"No, it's just a guess." I said smiling back.

"So what is your element?" Omi asked. Everyone turned so they could see me.

"I have no idea." I replied shrugging. After that everyone was having separate conversations. Omi was talking to Dojo. Raimundo and Kimiko were talking to each other. They would be so cute together! And Clay was talking to me. We mostly just talked about the Super Bowl and all the commercials. We were both happy that the Colts won, even though he was a Cowboy fan and I was an Eagles fan. He seemed to be the nicest guy I ever met. I felt that I could really be myself when I was talking to Clay. I was about to say something about American Idol when I heard…

_If I could be sweet _

_I know I've been a real bad girl _

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt _

_Forever, we can make it better _

_Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet? _

_Sweet escape _

"What's that?" Omi asked.

"My phone." I replied as I pulled it out of my purse.

"Hello?"

"Hi, how are you?" I heard my mom reply on the other end. I forgot to call her when my plane came in, so she was probably worried.

"Fine" I answered quickly. I wanted to go back to talking to Clay "Um, I'm kinda busy can I call you back?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that you left your clarinet at home." She replied.

"Oh, too bad!" I said with fake disappointment "Well, I'll see you later mom by-"

"Not so fast young lady!" mom interrupted "I'll mail it to the temple so you can practice 90minutes each week. If you don't then I will take my credit card back. Which means no shopping and no iTunes." I couldn't believe how unfair she was being! But I had no choice; I would _never _be able to live without iTunes.

"Fine," I answered with real disappointment "Talk to you later. Bye" I sighed.

"Who was that?" Raimundo asked.

"My mom," I said as I put my phone back in my purse, "I 'forgot' my clarinet so now she's mailing it over. No big." We all started our own conversations again except this time me and Clay were talking to Raimundo about why football was better then soccer. Then all of a sudden I heard…

Kimiko's POV

"WHAT?!?" I yelled at Omi. I think that I have put up with a lot of shit from him about men and how they are better then women but this was the final straw.

"I am simply speaking the truth," Omi said a little scared, "Women really should not be fighting, for they will only weaken men in battle and-"

"What makes you think this Omi?" Kera asked. She didn't sound pissed off, like me, just confused.

"Well," Omi started in that conceded voice that he gets, "Girls lack upper body strength which makes them weaker then men-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU UPPER BODY STRENGTH!!!" I threatened at Omi. I was going to hit him before I heard…

"Well, technically Omi, you are right. Men do have more upper body strength then women." Kera said. She had her pointer finger on her chin so it looked like she was thinking hard. I couldn't believe this!!! _She_ was siding with _him._ Everyone was in shock that Kera, just said that Omi was right! I was about to disagree with _both _of them until I heard her continue.

"But, that doesn't make them weaker then men," she continued, "Technically women live longer then men. So you can have as much upper body strength as you want and I can still live longer then you." Now we were both smirking. The guys were in shock! They couldn't believe what they just heard! I don't know if they believed what she said, but I know I did.

"In. Your. Face." I said to Omi. I turned around and we high fived. All three boys were trying to think of some comeback but Dojo said…

"We're here!" We were in some sort of jungle.

"Which way is it Dojo?" I asked.

"That way!" Dojo pointed as he shrunk. After a few minutes I heard a very annoying and familiar voice.

"Who called in the loser patrol?" Jack Spicer asked as he saw us.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi shouted, as usual.

"You wish chrome-dome! Today-"Jack stopped when he saw Kera. At first he was in awe like the other boys but then he probably realized she was with us and asked "Who's the new Xiaolin loser?"

Kera glared at him as she said, "One, I'm right here dork! You can just ask me who I am, two, the name's Kera, and three, what's your problem?"

Jack glared back "Well one, get over yourself! And two he said I don't have a problem!" he said imitating her voice.

"Oh my god! You obviously have a problem! The way you act all mean to everyone," Kera yelled at him "And what's with all the black are you emo or something?!?" Me, Rai, Clay, and Dojo busted out laughing. She got Jack down perfectly and she just met him! Omi was confused he probably didn't know what emo was. Jack's face was bright red, he was really pissed off! Kera quickly turned around and winked at me. That's when I realized that she was distracting Jack so we could go get the Wu! So while Jack was trying to think of a comeback and everyone was laughing, I quietly slipped away to find the Wu.

Shakera's POV

Kimiko obviously got what I was going to do because when I turned around, I didn't see her. Someone must have explained to Omi what emo is because he too started laughing. I felt happy that everyone was laughing at my joke but I also felt a little bad for Jack. That is until I heard what he said next.

"Well, you know what bitch?!" Jack yelled back. Everyone stopped laughing and for the first time that day, I was pissed off. "I-"Before he could start I ran over and hit him in the stomach, hard.

"Don't you ever, EVER call me a bitch!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. I don't know why but whenever someone said 'bitch' I get really, really mad and I almost can't control myself. "Got it?"

"Yeah… sure…mycough bad." He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. A few seconds later he fainted.

"Found it!" Kimiko yelled as she ran up with the Wu in her hand. She looked at Jack and then saw me standing over him. "What did I miss?"

"Well, this little lady just kicked Jack's butt faster then a winning horse in the Kentucky derbie." Clay said in shock.

I looked at Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo and saw that they were all really surprised that I beat Jack so fast. I looked at Jack who was still asleep. I guess I didn't know my own strength!

* * *

**Chapter 4 done! Tell me what you think! Was it at least a little funny? Chapter 5 coming soon! Happy almost Valentine's Day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh my god!

**Hey I'm back with Chap. 5! That's basically it! Oh, I might do a Valentine's Day special, so watch for it! Enjoy! **

**A/n: If you are a Jack fan, don't take anything bad about him in this story the wrong way! I like Jack too, but I'm just telling it like it probably would be. Or how Kimiko would see it. R&R**

Kimiko's POV

When I made my way back to where Dojo and the guys (and girl) were standing I saw Jack passed out and a pissed off looking Kera standing over him. Jack look ok, he probably just fainted. What a wimp!

"Found it!" I yelled. "What did I miss?"

"Well, this little lady just kicked Jack's butt faster then a winning horse's time in the Kentucky derbie." Clay said in shock. I really wasn't surprised. It didn't matter how bad Kera was at fighting, anyone could probably beat Jack.

Now I looked at Kera, she went from looking pissed to concerned.

"Oh my god! What did I do to him?!" she yelled. She looked to see if he was breathing, which he was.

"Don't worry, Jack always faints. He's a really wimp." Rai told her.

"What did you do to him?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I just punched him in the stomach." She said "It wasn't really that hard, so he must really be a wimp." Kera then turned to me.

"So you got the Wu?" she asked.

"Right here!" I said held it up, proudly.

"Nice!" she said with a smile, as we high fived.

"I am most confused." Omi said.

"You and both partner." Clay agreed.

"Yeah, you were here a second ago and now you came out of no where." Rai said confused.

"Don't keep us in an area without light!" Omi shouted. We all stared at him confused for a second until Kera smiled.

"I think that was, 'Don't keep us in the dark' and I can explain." She started. "Well when I saw how Jack kept on insulting everyone I thought that maybe I could stall by telling him off, so someone could get the Wu. When you were all laughing, Kimiko looked at me and she obviously saw what I was trying to do so she quietly went to get the Wu. So my plan when exactly as planed." She finished with a proud smile while everyone, except me, was in shock for what seemed like the millionth time that day. But, I do have to admit it was a good plan.

"So…you…planned that on the spot?" Rai asked.

"Yep." Kera replied.

"That's smarter then one of Master Fung's wise sayings." Clay said.

"Yes, that was most clever." Omi agreed.

"Thanks," She said "But of course I couldn't have done it without Kimiko." I smiled.

"Girl power!" I shouted as we high fived again. I could tell that we were going to be good friends. I looked over at Dojo who was, surprise, surprise, asleep. I rolled my eyes. "Now let's wake Dojo and go back home."

When we got back to the temple, it was around 4PM. Kera was surprised to see her "room" all set up. It was to the left of mine. It looked similar to my "room", just less electronics and more tennis things. Dinner was at 6, so until then we hung out in her room. I don't know where the guys were. I was sitting on her "bed" and she was on iTunes.

"Ok, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot." She replied.

"Do you have a crush on Clay?" I asked. I knew the answer was yes, I just wanted to confirm it. I always love playing matchmaker. I saw her go stiff for a second. She turned around in her chair to face me.

"Um, maybe just a little." She smiled innocently.

"I knew it!" I shouted smiling. Even though Clay wasn't as hot as, say Rai was, he was still kinda cute and the sweetest guy I knew.

"Shut up!" she yelled in a fake annoyed voice. "Whatever you do don't tell him!"

"I won't. It's our secret." I promised. "So will you ask him out?"

"Yeah, right. Like he likes me back." She replied.

"Why not?" I asked. She probably could get any guy she wanted.

"Well I just met him and I'm not pretty." She said. I can't believe it! She must just be trying to be modest or something.

"Stop acting so modest. You are to pretty." I said.

"Thanks," She smiled back, "and I'm not being modest. I just don't think I'm pretty. But I'll stop complaining about myself and ask you a question."

"Ok. Go ahead." I replied.

"Do _you_ have a crush on Raimundo?" She asked. Oh my god! If she knew I had a crush on Rai did he know? Did Omi and Clay know? Did everyone know!?! I started to panic in my mind.

"What?! Of course not!" I protested. She raised an eyebrow before saying…

"Don't worry. It's our secret." She said with a knowing grin. She turned around and went back to buying songs on iTunes. Ok, I guess, I could trust her with my deepest, darkest secret. I mean, she did tell me she liked Clay.

"Ok, you win!" I surrendered "I have a huge crush on him." She turned back around with a little different smile.

"Oh My God! I knew it! You guys would be soooo cute together!" She said. "So are _you _going to ask him out?" Good question; I would if it weren't for one thing: rejection.

"Well don't the guys ask the girls out?" I asked back.

"True." She laughed. "Guys can be sooo lame sometimes!"

"I know right! It's like killing us to know if they like us back and even if they do they're too shy to ask us out." We both laughed.

"But the lamest of them all is Jack. Was he wearing eyeliner?" she asked when we stopped laughing. I started laughing again.

"Yes." Then she started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Rai asked as he walked into her room.

"Jack Spicer," I told him "Kera didn't know that he wore eyeliner."

Then Rai laughed too.

"That's not as funny as his scream." Rai added. We both laughed. He had the gayest scream ever! Kera smiled evilly.

"I think I found his theme song." A few seconds later 'Fergalicious' was playing on her computer. We all bust out laughing!

"That's definitely his song!" I said when I could breathe again.

"No Doubt," Rai agreed "Oh, I forgot. Dinner's ready." We all stood up and walked towards the dinning room.

"Good thing the new dragon is a girl," I thought, "It's definitely going to be more fun around here now that she's here."

**That's chapter 5. I know Clay's metaphors sucked! I'll do better next time! Do you think I was too hard on Jack? Or was it really funny? Tell me what you think! Chapter 6, coming to theaters (or soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: The way he sees it

**I wanted to do one chapter in a guy's POV. So here it is, it's the same day as Chapter 5, and it's what the guys were doing while Kera and Kimiko were talking. R&R

* * *

**

Raimundo's POV

I was kicking Omi's butt at soccer while Clay was practicing with his lasso when Omi asked:

"What do you think of Kera?" What do I think of Kera? She seemed nice, funny, and smart. She was cute but I would never like her the way I liked Kimiko. She seemed like my sister while, Kimiko I had a huge crush on. I'd ask Kimiko out but if she said no, I'd probably go emo, like Jack.

"She seems cool." I replied as I kicked the soccer ball into Omi's goal.

"Yeah, she seems…" Clay trailed off. Of course, Clay probably liked her. She said she _liked_ his accent. His accent just gave the rest of us a headache.

"You wouldn't have a smash on her would you?" Omi asked suspiciously.

"That would be 'have a crush on her'." I corrected. Sometimes Omi was just plain retarded when it came to slang.

"That makes no since." Omi said as he kicked the soccer ball towards my goal and missed. "So do you?"

Clay didn't answer but the blush on his face said it all.

"That would be a 'yes'." I told Omi.

"I never said I did." Clay protested.

"You never said you didn't." I replied with a smirk.

"Well…" Clay began to protest again but then realized that I won.

"Well what?" I asked still smirking.

"Well, it's not like she'd ever like me back." Clay said sadly.

"Why not?" Omi asked

"It's just. She's so beautiful and I'm…" Clay started. Whoa, who new Clay was insecure about his looks. Well, not everyone could be as sexy as me but, wait I'm starting to sound like Omi!

"If I've learned anything from girls," I started, "It's that all they care about is personality. Also, I think Kera liked your accent." Clay suddenly looked cheered-up.

"Thanks, partner." Clay said.

"Yeah, just call me 'Hitch'." I said proudly.

"So, when are you going to ask Kimiko out?" Clay asked.

I suddenly froze.

"Why would I ask Kimiko out?" I asked trying to play dumb. Unfortunately, Clay knew me better and probably knew I really liked Kimiko.

"Because you have a crush on her as big as Texas." Clay told me as if I didn't know already.

"Well…I…um". I stuttered. I was always confident, unless it came to me and Kimiko.

"You're working on it." Clay suggested smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, let's go with that." I replied. Then my nervousness turned into pride. "Hey, what if you, me, Kim, and Kera went on a double date." It was flawless; it would be like hanging out but could still be a date. Sometimes I'm so brilliant I even scare myself!

Clay, thought it over before saying, "That just might work."

"Dinner is ready!" Omi yelled. He was in the dinning room already.

"I'll go tell the girls." I said. "And it _will _work." I assured him as I walked into the part of the temple where are "rooms" were. I heard laughter from Kera's section so I walked into her "room". They were both doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

* * *

**There's what I want to call chapter 5.5. That's the only chapter I'll have in a guy's POV. Sorry it's so short. Chapter 7 is done, so I'll lode it tomorrow. R&R **


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Day

**Here's chapter 7. I don't know what's going to be in it yet. I just hope y'all like it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own xs, wicked, or wind it up.**

**Btw-I'm not from Texas I just like typing "y'all". Also "Shakera POV" is the same as "Kera POV".**

**R&R

* * *

**

The Next Day…

Kera's POV

The next day I had to get up really early to train with Master Fung. Instead of getting up at 7am, when I normally would for school, I was up at 5am! I love sleeping in so I was really tired. So while the others were sleeping till 8, I was training my ass off at 5am! I learned some Kung Fu moves so I could kick evil butt. At 8, I went to go have breakfast with my new friends.

"Good morning" I said as I walked in. They all still looked really tired. I walked over and got some cereal.

"Why are you already up?" Kimiko asked.

"I had to do some extra training with Master Fung." I replied as I sat down and started eating my cereal. When we all finished we went outside for more training, well more for me. Master Fung was standing there waiting for us, next to a CD player.

"Today, we will see how well you all can use the 'Sound Slicer'." Master Fung explained. "You must have complete awareness of all sounds going on around you to successfully use this Shen Gong Wu."

"Of course, I will be the best at using the 'Sound Slicer'." Omi bragged. "For, I am the best listener!" Big ego much! Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

"Omi, why don't you try first?" Master Fung asked but it was one of those questions, that wasn't really a question. "I will play a song and I want you to change the sound into a completely new sound."

"Yes, Master Fung I will give it a shoot." Omi said.

"That's 'I will give it a shot'." Raimundo corrected.

"I stand corrected." Omi said as he stood in front of the boom box holding the wu.

"Ready? Begin." Master Fung commanded as he pressed play. We all heard a classical song that could put even the most disciplined warrior to sleep.

"Sound Slicer!" Omi yelled. He pointed the wu at the boom box. A few seconds later we heard a cool jazzy song. But, it didn't last for long. It suddenly changed back into the classical song it started out as.

"What happened?" Omi asked confused.

"Maybe you didn't 'let the beat get under your skin'." I guessed quoting the Gwen Stefani song "Wind it up". Everyone gave me the same look they gave Omi when he said slang wrong.

"It's a line from 'Wind it up'." I explained. Everyone nodded understanding, except Omi.

"It's a song". I explained to Omi. Now he understood.

"Oh, can I hear this song?" he asked.

"Sure", I said smiling, "After training of course." Next Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay went and just like Omi, all failed.

"That wu's tougher to use then ridding a bull at a rodeo." Clay said.

"Yeah, really." Raimundo agree.

"Looks like it's my turn to fail." I said in a sarcastic, happy tone.

"Why would you be so happy to fail?" Omi asked. I guess he didn't know much about slang _or_ sarcasm.

"She was being sarcastic." Kimiko explained as I stood in front of the boom box and Master Fung handed me the wu. He pressed play, and I heard the same music the others had. I listened to the music for a few seconds before saying the name of the wu and pointing it at the boom box. Then I closed my eyes and tried to remember "What is this feeling?" from "Wicked". I listened to that song so much I could easily remember the words, notes, and rhythms. I tried replaying that song in my head.

_What is this feeling? So sudden and new._

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

"My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. What is this feeling?" I heard from the boom box. I quickly opened my eyes, and the music stopped. Oh my God! I did it! I looked over at the other monks to see their reactions. They were all really surprised, they seem to be surprised a lot.

"Nice"

"Amazing"

"Cool"

"How did you do that?"

"I just replayed a song in my head and then the song changed." I said. It didn't seem that tough to me. I didn't get how it was so hard for them.

"Good job, Kera." Master Fung congratulated me. "I think we have found your element. You are the Dragon of Music." The Dragon of Music. It had a nice ring to it.

"Love it!" I shouted. Now this was cool!

* * *

**So the dragon of music. Sorry if that's really dumb but I like the dragon of music idea. I'll start working on chapter 8 now. R&R :) **


	8. Chapter 8: I just know these things

**I'm back!!! Here's Chapter 8! This might be confusing! R&R**

**Disclaimer- If I owned XS, it would be on TV A LOT more! But I don't :(.**

**4 future chapters- Jackfans please don't kill me. :) **

**FYI- Kera now calls Raimundo "Rai" and Kimiko "Kimi". On with the story…

* * *

**

Kimiko's POV

_"I think we have found your element. You are the Dragon of Music." Master Fung announced._

It has been a few days since Kera found out that she was the Dragon of Music. I felt happy for her; having music as an element sounded cool, not as cool as fire, but still cool. I was sitting in my room looking up "Wicked" on my laptop when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Howdy, Kimiko." Clay said as he walked into my room. Hmm, Clay almost never visited. I mean, I loved him like an older brother but this was still unexpected.

"Hey, Clay," I said as I turned around in my chair to face him. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much," He said nervously, "I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?" Ok, what was going on?

"Um, before I say yes," I started suspiciously, "What is this favor?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can tell me what you think Kera would want for Valentine's Day." He asked, blushing. Now this made since!

_Meanwhile…_

Kera's POV

"Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!" I sang along to "Year 3000". I was in my room, on iTunes looking at songs. Now that I was the Dragon of Music maybe it could count as practicing my element. I wish!

"Now, what are you singing?" Rai said as he walked into my "room".

"Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers". I replied.

"It sounds gay." He told me as he flopped down on my bed, smirking.

"Your mom's gay." I turned around smirking.

"You're gay." He said glaring at me.

"You're face is gay." I fired back crossing my arms over my chest. He knew I was kidding and I knew he was kidding but it still felt nice to have the last laugh. I would be surprised if he had another comeback. I could see him thinking hard.

"You're element is gay." He said proudly.

"Oh, come on you can do better then that!" I said. "So did you come in here to criticize my songs or to tell me how gay I am?"

"Both." He said. "Actually, I need a favor."

"Shoot." I said

"Well," He started obviously nervous, "I have this friend who likes this girl and he wanted to know what would be a good gift to get her for Valentine's Day." How dumb did he think I was?!?

"So, you want to know what to get Kimiko for Valentine's Day?" I translated smiling. He blushed when I said this.

"How did you know?" he asked. I kept smiling.

"I'm a girl; I just know these things." I said proudly.

_In Kimiko's room…_

Kimiko's POV

"You wouldn't have a crush on her, by any chance would you?" I asked even though I knew he did.

"Yes." He answered quietly still red. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Well, I would want a pretty bracelet or necklace and a Valentine's Day card," I told him, "but I think she'll like anything you get her." I saw him smile.

"Thanks Kim." He said and gave me a hug. After he left my room I went back to my computer. I wish the guy I liked would want to get me something for Valentine's Day!

_Back in Kera's room…_

Kera's POV

"So what should I get her?" Rai asked impatiently.

"Chill," I said as I thought for a second, "Well, I know I would want chocolates or flowers and of but I think Kimi wouldn't really care as long as it was something from _you_." I explained and then winked. I promised Kimi that I wouldn't tell him that she liked him, so this way I wasn't really _telling _him. I was implying.

At first he looked confused but then I think he got what I was telling him and smiled.

"Thanks you're the best!" Rai said as he left my room.

"Anytime!" I yelled after him. I went back to my computer. "Just call me Hitch." I said to myself.

* * *

**I made a lot of changes to this chap. But I think short, sweet and to the point is the best way to go. R&R Happy V day! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own 'Hitch' either.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hugs Not Drugs

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I started another story that mixes KH (Kingdom Hearts for those of u who don't know) and XS. So if u like KH and XS plz read it, it's called _What if?_ But on with this story…

* * *

**

Kimiko POV

February 13th. One day till Valentine's Day. I was wondering if I should get Rai something. I didn't know if guys wanted gifts for Valentine's Day, or if only girls got gifts. Whatever, I just wanted breakfast.

"Morning guys." I greeted. Everyone was at the table except Kera.

"Good Morning!" Omi said cheerfully.

"Morning little lady." Clay said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Morning." Rai mumbled still half asleep. A few minutes later Kera came stumbling in, like she was sleepwalking.

"You alright, little lady?" Clay asked concerned. He actually _stopped_ eating. I almost never saw him stop eating! He must really like her…

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep," she explained half smiling as she sat down, "and I'm normally not much of a morning person." A few minutes later Dojo came slithering in.

"Hey, kids!" Dojo said cheerfully caring the scroll. "We've got a new Wu." We all gathered around him as he opened the scroll. There was the same cartoon, putting a ring on. It was called "The Seven Deadly Sings Ring".

"This is an interesting Wu," Dojo began, "The Seven Deadly Sings Ring, brings out the worst sin of the person wearing the Wu. For example, if you are normally greedy then you would never stop being greedy."

"But Dojo I have never committed one of the seven deadly sins." Omi bragged proudly. We all looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, no comment." Dojo replied. He was about to grow when he paused and looked at Kera's hand. "That's it!"

We all looked at Kera's hand and saw a ruby ring on her ring finger.

"Wow, who knew that I had a Wu all these years!" She said taking it off and handing it to Dojo. When we finished breakfast, we all headed outside to train. Kera now trained with us, even though she wasn't a Wudai warrior. Today was the day, where she would be tested on a move she just learned. She stood in front of Master Fung, waiting for instructions.

"Whenever you are ready, Kera," Master Fung told her, "remember to stay focused."

"Yes, Master Fung." She said quietly. We all sat on the sidelines watching her. For a few minutes, she stood absolutely still with her eyes closed.Maybe she feel asleep... Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she yelled:

"Sonic Blast Music!" all around her was these purple rays that apparently were sound waves. She stared at a target before it got destroyed by the purple sound waves. It was like she was in a trance and now she snapped out of it.

"Cool." We all said at the same time.

"Good job, Kera," Master Fung congratulated. He handed her the sash we all got when we became apprentices. "You have shown great control of your element. Congratulation! You are now a Xiaolin apprentice."

"Beast!" she yelled happily. Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

"I mean thank you Master Fung." She corrected bowing. We all ran up to her to congratulate her when all of a sudden she passed out.

Kera's POV

_"You know it is your destiny." A strange voice said._

_"NO!" I screamed. "I don't believe in destiny!"_

_"Believe it or not, it will happen. Whether you like it or not." The voice said mysteriously._

_"NO! I screamed again._

"Kera, wake up." Clay said shaking me. I suddenly saw him looking down at me. I was in my room lying on my bed. It was all a dream.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. All I remember was being promoted and then I saw nothing but darkness and I heard a strange voice.

"Well, you got promoted to apprentice, and then fainted," Clay explained, "you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess I was just tired or something." I knew that was a lame excuse but I didn't know what happened so I had to assume that was what happened. I'd try and figure out the dream later. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days." He said seriously.

"WHAT?!?" I opened my phone. It read 6:11 PM February 13th. It had only been a few hours. I play glared at him, now he was laughing.

"That's not funny!" I said as I stood up and punched him in the arm.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked as he stood up. I didn't even realize I was smiling. I started blushing.

"Let's go get dinner." I said to avoid answering his question. When we walked out of my room I asked:

"So how long were you with me when I was asleep?" He blushed before he answered:

"Um…ever since you passed out." I stopped hopping he would stop too; when he did I gave him a hug.

"Thanks that was really sweet." When I stopped and looked at him he looked surprised. "Come on! I'm starving!" I exclaimed, smiling.

_The Next Day…_

Kimiko's POV

"Wake up Kimiko!" Omi yelled as he shook me.

"What is it Omi?" I asked as I looked at my clock. It was 5AM!

"It's Valentine's Day!" he shouted as if I didn't already know.

"Yeah, Omi but why did you wake me up so early?" I asked aggravated.

"I am just very excited!" Omi shouted again. "Now I must wake up our other friends so we can all celebrate together!" I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to just get up and start my day. I was brushing my hair (I had changed into my robes) when I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I called walked over to open the door. There was Rai holding a box and a Valentine's Day card. Oh My God!

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said handing me the gift. I looked at him smiling.

"Thanks Rai!" I yelled as I pulled him into a quick hug. When I stopped hugging him, I saw that he was blushing.

"So… um," he started nervously, "do you want to go on a date later?" God I hope I wasn't dreaming!

"I'd love to." I replied, handing him his Valentine's Day Gift. Before I walked out of my "room", I whispered seductively in his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day."

_In another room…_

Kera's POV

I heard a knock on my door a few minutes after Omi woke me up.

"I'm _coming _Omi! Chill!" I yelled aggravated. When was he not excited?

"It's me." I heard a familiar Southern accent say. I walked over to my door and opened it.

"Opps, sorry Clay I thought you were-"I stopped when I saw him holing a bouquet of roses. They were beautiful!

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said happily as he handed me the flowers.

"They're wonderful!" I gasped as I put them on my desk before I hugged him. "Thank you so much!" This was the nicest thing anyone ever did for me!

"So…um…will…you," he started obviously nervous, "go on a date with me later?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed happily giving him another hug. "Happy Valentine's Day! I have to go find a vase for these roses!" I shouted as I left my room. Could this day get any better?

* * *

**That's all you get for now! I'll be back with chapter 10 soon. Tell me what you think! Now I'm off to do Homework:( See ya! **

**BTW- I don't know where the title for this chapter came from. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Kimiko's date

**Sorry it's been so long! All I've been hearing is GEPA!! I HATE GEPA practice!!!!! But now I'm back! PLZ R&R!!! :) Sorry if this chapter sucks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own _American Eagle Outfitters _or any other store. If I did I might be able to buy Xiaolin Showdown:)

* * *

**

Kimiko's POV (date time)

"What do you think?" I asked Kera. We were helping each other get ready for our dates. I had on the outfit (and hairstyle) I wore when we met Chucky Choo and got the "Kuzusu Atom" (a/n: see Kimiko's outfit in "Chucky Choo"). Kera was wearing a navy and grey sweater dress with navy leggings and black ballet flats, all from American Eagle. Her hair was in a half up ponytail; her natural color she never dyed her hair. She was sitting at my computer listening to songs on iTunes while I was standing in front of my mirror, fixing my hair. Kera walked over and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great," she replied before she walked out of my room, "Have fun on your date!"

"You too!" I called after her. I took one more, quick look at myself before I walked out my room.

Rai stood at the front of the temple, looking at the beautiful full moon. He looked even more adorable when the moonlight shone on him. I closed the door behind me which made him turn around. At first he didn't say any thing he just looked at me, speechless.

"Wow, Kim you look great." He finally managed to say, while blushing.

"Thanks." I started to blush too. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He replied, smiling. He pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and said its name. The same purple, black, and white portal appeared. We both walked in and came out in some sort-of festival right across from the beach.

"So where are we?" I asked smiling. Wherever it was, it looked fun.

"Well, Rio just happens to have a Valentine's Day festival tonight, so it seemed like the perfect place to go for Valentine's Day." He responded putting the Golden Tiger Claws in his pocket. Rio looked beautiful with the ocean sparkling in the moonlight. The festival was full of carnival games and rides. I looked up and saw the huge Ferris wheel lined with pink and red lights. There were boothes full of fun looking games. Everything looked wonderful!

"Come on Rai!" I yelled pulling his hand as I ran to the nearest booth. For the rest of the night Rai and I went on rides, played the games in the booths, and just walked around talking and having fun.

"Hey, Rai wanta go on the Ferris Wheel?" I asked holding the huge teddy bear he won for me.

"Sure." He agreed as he ate his cotton candy. When we got on the Ferris wheel, it went around until it stopped when our seat was at the very top. I could see the beach, the festival, beautiful city, and the same moon we saw in China.

"Rai, it's so beautiful!" I gushed. Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulder and I heard Rai whisper: "Not as beautiful as you" in my ear. I turned to see Rai's head only a few inches away from mine. I leaned in and kissed him, romantically. He was surprised at first but then he eased in to the kiss. I had never felt like this before, it was like an electrifying shock going all through my body. I could've kissed Rai all night but, the Ferris wheel started moving again, interrupting us. I looked back at Rai to see him smiling and blushing.

When we got off, I knew that we had to go back to the temple. It was getting late which meant it would be even later in China. Sadly, Rai used the Golden Tiger Claws and we stepped threw, like we did to get to Rio. We appeared right in front of our rooms, I was standing behind Rai.

"Thanks Rai." I whispered in his ear. I was about to walk into my room when Rai grabbed my arm and spun me around so we were kissing again. He put his arms around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. When he broke the kiss, he smiled and whispered: "Anytime". I walked into my room with a smile that I'm sure will never leave my face.

* * *

**That's all for now, the next chapter will be Kera's date! R&R if you want the next chapter! Sorry if it was boring. This time I will update soon:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Kera's date

**Thank you people for reviewing! Hopefully this chapter isn't too boring…R&R **

**Disclaimer-Don't own XS or _Wicked_. As if u didn't already know ;)

* * *

**

Kera's POV

"You too!" I heard Kimiko call back. I was walking down one of the temple hallways, to meat Clay in front of the vault. I felt this strange mixture of happiness and nervousness. I walked outside and found myself standing in the bright, full moon's light.

"Howdy." I heard a very familiar voice greet from behind me. I turned around to find Clay standing there with the Silver Manta Ray, activated, behind him.

"Hey," I greeted, "So where are we going?" He smiled and handed me a blindfold.

"It's a surprise," He smiled. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "trust me." I put the blindfold on and he led me to the Silver Manta Ray. In a few seconds we were off the ground, flying. At first there was an awkward silence, until I thought of something to talk about.

"So do I get a little hint of the place were going?" I asked smiling.

"How, about it's almost as big as Texas?" he asked, I could tell, smiling.

"Oh, that helps." I replied sarcastically which made him laugh. For the rest of the ride, which was 15 minutes, I guessed the different places it could have been. All were wrong, of course.

"Ok, I give up!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

"That's alright," Clay replied as the Silver Manta Ray landed. We got out and I landed on hard, pavement. Clay stood behind me and took that blindfold off. This was definately a surprise! My eyes widened and my mouth literally dropped. I never thought that people's mouth's actually dropped.

"Are we..." I started when Clay nodded, smiling. There in front of my stood a tall building, among many tall buildings, with the _Wicked_ billboard on the side. Clay had taken me to see _Wicked _in New York City! I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"This has got the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," I whispered in his ear, "thank you _so_ much!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and made him blush a deep shade of red, which made me smile.

"Um…" he stuttered. I assumed he was going to say 'you're welcome' or 'my pleasure, lil' lady'. I grabbed his hand and ran toward the theater. Before we were inside, I could've sworn that I saw a bird circling around above us.

When the show started I grabbed his hand and smiled at him, quickly looking into his sky, blue eyes. He looked back me and smiled back. I still couldn't believe I was there, seeing _Wicked_, with Clay! I couldn't have been happier.Of course, I knew all the songs, but I was even better hearing them on stage. By the time it was over, I was almost crying. The finale was so sad and great at the same time. When the show was over, Clay and I, walked out of the theater and just kept walking down 'Broadway'.

"Tonight has been so much fun!" I said for probably the millionth time.

"I had a feeling 'Wicked' was a good choice." He smiled. I stopped walking which made him stop walking, just as I hoped. I leaned in so my face was only a few inches away from his.

"Tonight is fun because I'm with you." I whispered before I did the boldest thing I've ever done in my life. I leaned in farther and kissed Clay. Clay was really surprised and I could've sworn that there were fireworks. I heard a loud bang and realized there really were fireworks! We both turned our heads to see flashes of red and pink light exploding in the sky. This made us both laugh; this was definitely a perfect date! On the trip back home, we talked about 'Wicked'. I knew I would love it because I was already obsessed with it but Clay loved it too, surprisingly.

"You know that song, 'I'm Not That Girl'? Isn't that so sad?" I asked. Clay nodded.

"But at least the lil' lady gets the guy in the end." He stated.

"True," I agreed.

When we got back to the temple, we both put the Wu back in the vault and walked into the part of the temple where our "rooms" are. We stopped in front of my room where I smiled at Clay and said: "I know I haven't said this much, but I really had fun tonight." Clay smiled and blushed. I leaned in and kissed him again, this time he wasn't as surprised. When I broke the kiss, Clay whispered, "I reckon that tonight was as perfect as you." Oh my God, he was soooo sweet! I smiled and said goodnight before I walked into my room and fell fast asleep on my "bed". I guess I didn't realize how tired I was! Or that my window was open.

As soon as I was asleep, I was dreaming. I looked around and saw that I was on the same stage that 'Wicked' was on. I saw Clay who was dressed as Fiyero and some blond girl as Galinda standing on the bridge that was there, during the "I'm Not That Girl" scene, holding hands. That is _not_ cool! Clay is mine! I was about to run up there when I noticed that I had green hands!

"Oh My God! I'm Green!" I yelled in shock.Then I realzied that if there was a Fiyero and a Galinda, then I must be Elphaba. I looked around again and saw that no one was moving. Time absolutely stood still.

"We're waiting for you sweet pea." I heard a strange, yet familiar voice call out to me. I walked over to the edge of the stage and saw a bean in the conductor's spot. I heard Master Fung and the other monks speak of a "Hanibal Bean", so I assumed that this was that evil bean. I mean, really, how many evil beans are there in the world?

"Are you," I paused, "Hanibal Bean?" He smiled evilly back at me, confirming what I already guessed.

"What are you doing in my dreams?" I asked and then I pointed at the frozen Clay and blond girl and asked, "What does this dream mean anyway?"

"You will find out eventually," he stated mysteriously as my dream started to fade, "it is after all your destiny."

"Destiny's the last word I want to hear!" I managed to say before everything turned black. My eyes opened and I saw the ceiling of the room.

"Great, more weird dreams." I mumbled to myself. I suddenly felt a cold, wind blow by me. I looked up and saw my window open. I walked over and saw something flying off into the distance. It might have been a bird but I wasn't sure. I closed the window, but when I saw what was on my hand I felt even colder then I did when my window was open.

"Shit!" I whispered, because there on my finger was 'The Seven Deadly Sings Ring', glowing green.

* * *

**Ooooo, a little cliffy! R&R if you want more!! Hope you liked it! Just ask if you have any questions :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Nothing matches green!

**Sorry, everybody I got the new Sims expansion pack and got a little distracted. Thanks for all the great reviews! You know what I'm gonna say: R&R**

**Disclaimer- You also know I'm gonna say: I don't own XS or _Wicked_. But this time I don't own _Nike_.

* * *

**

Kimiko's POV

I was eating breakfast, with the guys, when Kera came in with a look of fear, anxiousness, and stress on her face. Before anyone could ask 'What's up?' or what I was going to ask 'How was your date with Clay?' she said really fast: "Ohmygod! Youguyswon'tbelievewhathappenedfirstIwas-"

"Calm down." Clay told her quietly. Kera took in a few deep breaths before she started again. Kera told us that she had this weird dream, with Hannibal Bean in it.

"… and then I woke up and found this ring on my hand!" she shouted, showing us her hand with 'The Seven Deadly Sins Ring' on her ring finger,glowing bright green. She was obviously freaking out. Kera tried pulling it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Whatever." She muttered with a defeated expression as she served herself some of the pancakes that were on the table.

"So do you feel any different?" Omi asked curiously.

"Not really I feel fine," She replied as she stuffed some pancake into her mouth, "You know whoever made these is a really good cook. I wish I could be a good cook." As soon as she said that, Kera's skin turned a grassy green color and the ring started glowing brighter. I'm guessing that she was experiencing extreme envy but then why was she green? It was really creepy.

"Do you feel unwell, Kera?" Omi asked when he noticed her sudden change in skin color.

"No, I'm _fine _really." She insisted glaring at Omi. She must be really pissed about the ring. Kera never mad that easily; she just came up with a good comeback. She looked back down at her pancakes, when she noticed that her hands were green.

"What the fuck?!" she asked _completely _shocked. She rushed into the nearest bath room.

"Wait for it." I whispered. First, there was silence. Then, there was a loud, bloodcurdling scream that echoed through this part of the temple.

"OHMYGOD! I'm turning into Elphaba!" she yelled right after she screamed.

Kera walked back into the dinning room and sat down in her chair,with a blank look on her face but it was tough to read any expression on her face because of her being, well, green.

"I'm green aren't I?" she asked in an emotionless tone staring off into space.

"Yep." Rai confirmed looking worried, we were all worried; it's not everyday that someone turns green. Kera simply nodded in response. Dojo slithered in quickly, followed by Master Fung.

"Hey, is everybody all right? We heard a-" Dojo stopped when he saw Kera. Master Fung was staring at her hand with the ring on it. He pulled out the Wu scroll and turned to 'The Seven Deadly Sins Ring' page and started reading.

"Why are you," Dojo paused, "well, green?"

"Good question." Kera replied with a smirk.

"I believe it is the work of 'The Seven Deadly Sins Ring'," Master Fung explained looking up from the scroll, "The ring has brought out envy in Kera causing her to be uncontrollably envious."

"And turning her green." Rai added.

"Precisely." Master Fung stated.

"So how do I stop being 'uncontrollably envious'?" Kera asked getting a little impatient.

"You must overcome your jealousy and under confidence," Master Fung explained, "only then will the ring deactivate."

"And you'll stop being green." Rai added again smiling smugly. Kera started nodding, slowly and then smiled for the first time that day.

"I can do it," she said confidently.

"But beware," Master Fung warned, "It will be a difficult task. If you are taken over by envy, you will not be able to do or think anything, without being envious." Just as easily as her confidence came, it left.

"I can't do it," she said sadly.

"I have complete confidence in you, Kera." He told her, while smiling encouragingly.

"So, how did the ring get on your finger?" Dojo asked. So Kera, explained her story all over again. Master Fung simply nodded when she finished.

"I believe this is the work of Hannibal Bean," Master Fung explained, "he was the one who invaded your dreams and activated the ring. But we will worry about this later for it is time for training." We all nodded and put our dishes in the sink. The boys all ran out first, but Kera stayed behind for a second and let out a sigh. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was like my sister, so it made me sad to see her sad.

"So how was your date?" I asked trying to cheer her up, which it seemed to do.

_Dinner…_

Kera's POV

By the end of the day, I wasn't as upset at being green as I was early. I tried to make by situation funny, by singing "It's Not Easy Being Green". It seemed to work! I already looked, less green. I guess it wasn't as bad as Master Fung made it seem. I was still alittle confused why I was green, I never was really _that _envious. Everybody was really nice today, especially Clay. Right after breakfast he whispered: "I reckon you could get greener then grass and I'll still love you." Isn't he soooo sweet!

"We gotta hot one!" Dojo yelled as he slithered in with the scroll. "It's called 'Dream Catcher'. It allows the user to discover one of their enemies' dreams but only one. I think it's up north so dress warmly."

I was looking threw my closet, when I realized I don't have anything that matches green, but black! Ugh! So I wore knee high black boots with a skinny one-inch heals with skinny dark-wash jeans tucked in. I also had cute black Nike sweater with a hood.

When I got on Dojo I said to Kim: "Now I know why Elphaba always wears black, _nothing_ matches green!"

"True." She replied and then she went back to whispering something to Rai that made him smile.

I guess Clay told Omi about Wicked because he asked me lots about it. I happily talked non-stop about it and let him listen to some of the songs on my iPod. He seemed to love it too even though it was very foreign to him. Dojo finally landed in a small town on a snowy mountain. Almost immediately I heard the familiar sound of a helicopter. I turned my head and saw Jack Spicer with his robots. I also saw a white, black, and red bird carrying, was it a bean? Yes it was that bean that turned me green! I could tell I was getting mad from just looking at him.

"Look the broccoli's steamed!" Jack laughed pointing at me. He is so going down!

We were about to kick their butts when Hannibal held up an arm and said: "I think y'all should know that an avalanche will be destroying this town in a few minutes, killing anyone in those caves up there." He pointed at the top of the mountain, where we could see movement. Dojo immediately, changed and flew us up there. Hannibal was right, there was a huge avalanche tumbling down towards us. In a small cave a head we saw a figure standing at the entrance, yelling "Help!"

"Wudai Orion Formation!" they all shouted turning black with an outline of red, white, blue, or green. Rai flew ahead, and flew the girl back to where we were standing.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kim shouted fire shooting out from her hands melting the snow.

"Wudai Creator Earth!" Clay shouted creating a big gap in the ground to slow it down.

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" Omi shouted making the snow at his feet create a big wall of ice blocking the snow.

I just stood there, dumbly, in awe of what my friends did. They just stopped a huge avalanche! I turned around to Rai and the girl he saved who passed out. She had blonde hair; I couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were closed. She was wearing a torn, ragged pink, dress that only a peasant would wear. She had a seashell necklace around her neck that looked vaguely familiar.

"_If only I was as beautiful as her." I heard a sad, envious voice in my head say._

"_I _am_ as beautiful as her!" A voice argued._

I looked as my hands and saw them get greener then lighter again. That was close! The girl moved waking up. Her eyes opened slowly staring straight into Rai eyes. She had green eyes just like Glinda's. She did look a lot like Glinda…

"You," she started smiling at Rai brushing the back of her hand across his cheek, "you risked your life to save mine. I am internally grateful." She then leaned in and kissed him, on the lips!

* * *

**Oh, no! Poor Kera and Kim! Hope you liked this chapter! R&R to find out what happens…**


	13. Chapter 13: I'll get you my pretty!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13 I'm really sorry it took so long! I was having too much fun reading RaiKim stories. :D**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know that I don't own anything. :(****

* * *

**

Kimiko's POV

I turned around to face Kera and Rai, feeling a little tired, from the huge attack me, Omi, and Clay just pulled off, and saw what felt like 1,000 daggers being stabbed into my heart. There in front of me, was _my _Raimundo kissing some girl with blonde hair. This couldn't be happening! Rai, the guy who I had always liked, maybe even loved, was already cheating on me, after only _one _date. ONE date! When I first met Rai, he didn't seem to be a one-girl type of guy, but he changed or so I thought! Suddenly, I went from feeling hurt to pissed off. No guy, not even the sexy, girl charmer Raimundo Pedrosa, cheats on me!

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I charged over to him and the tramp, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW DARE YOU!" Raimundo and the tramp stopped kissing immediately and stared at me, the girl in fear and Raimundo with a blank expression, as if he were hypnotized. I slapped him, really hard, making the kneeling Raimundo lose his balance and fall back into the snow with a grunt.

"You knew it wouldn't last long Kimiko," Rai grunted, stabbing another thousand daggers into my already lifeless heart, "this was just fun. Did you really feel something between us?" I slapped him again, even harder then before, making him fall again. I grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him up so his face was only inches away from mine and looked deep into his eyes. I saw the same thing I felt in my heart, nothing.

"You, worthless piece of shit," I whispered with extreme rage, "You will never know how I feel." I threw him back down on the ground and muttered "Dumb ass". Suddenly, I didn't feel the ground under my feet and my back felt the cold, soft snow. I looked up and saw the slut that Raimundo was kissing a few seconds ago staring down at me.

"Never touch my boyfriend again." She commanded smirking as she walked over to Raimundo. That bitch! _Her _boyfriend! I quickly jumped to my feet and tackled her to the ground.

"You bitchy, slutty, tramp!" I yelled in her face as I slapped her across her face, "He was _my _boyfriend until you let him kiss you! How could you just kiss some total stranger?!" Suddenly, the ground got farther and farther away from me, and it took me a second to realize that someone was picking me up.

"I think that's enough hoopin' and hollerin' for one day," A familiar accent said in a joking tone. Clay set me back on my feet so I was standing. I looked around and saw Omi helping Raimundo up, Clay standing next to me with Dojo on his shoulder, and Kera offering her hand to-

"HELP A WITCH!" the tramp yelled scurrying backwards, away from Kera, pointing at her accusingly. "KILL THE WITCH!"

"Oh, give me a break." she muttered rolling her eyes and crossing her green colored, arms. Then she started smiling mischievously, her eyes glistening as the wheels in her head turned, an idea forming. An evil smile formed on her face and she started walking towards the girl.

"I'll get you my pretty," she quoted in her best 'Wicked Witch of the West' voice, pointing at the retreating girl, then at Raimundo, "and your little dog too." Kera threw her head back and cackled just like the 'Wicked Witch of the West'. The girl dashed behind the now standing Raimundo, cowering fear. Clay couldn't help smile at this, while Omi looked confused, and Raimundo glared at Kera as she smiled triumphantly.

Raimundo opened his mouth, starting to say something but closed his mouth, realizing that whatever he said wouldn't do anything. He turned to Dojo and asked, "Did Jack and Hannibal already get the Wu?" Dojo merely nodded in response and grew 40 feet. We all climbed onto Dojo except for Raimundo and the bitch.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I'd love to." She smiled as they climbed onto Dojo and we left the small town.

I looked back at Raimundo and the girl whose name we still didn't know. It I tried to hold myself together, but I felt a tear drop slip down my cheek as I turned my head, facing forward, I knew I had to get over Rai, but…I don't know if I could.

At the temple…

As soon as we got back to the temple, I ran into my room, shut the door and just cried and cried for what felt like hours. I just felt completely miserable! Where I once felt was joy I now felt pain and where I used to fell love, I now felt hate. Why did Raimundo cheat on me? I thought he had fun on our date. I thought he was as happy being my boyfriend as I was being his girlfriend. What did I do wrong? Rai always seemed to- A knock on my door,suddenly interupted my thoughts.

"Go Away!" I yelled. I didn't want to talk to _anyone_ right now.

"Ok, just listen to this; it might make you feel better." Kera's voice replied as I saw something slip under my door. I crawled over to my door and saw a CD case with a sticky note on the cover. It read:

_Here's a playlist I made. Hope u like it. BTW- Just thought u should know, that the girl kissed Raimundo; he didn't kiss her. If u want 2 talk, u know where my room is. :). _

_-Kera_

_P.S- I don't like the bitch anymore then u do._

_P.S.S-She told us her name is Dorothy. How ironic…I thought her name was Glinda ;) _

When I finished reading the note I took the CD out of its case and loaded it on iTunes. There I saw a list of songs that I already knew were breakup songs, like 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' and 'Irreplaceable'. I was about to listen to one of the songs that I didn't know, when I looked at the clock on my computer. It was 1 AM! So I turned off my computer, stretched out on my "bed" and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kera's POV

After I slid, the CD under Kim's door, I walked into my room and collapsed onto my "bed". Soon I was in another dream...

"Where am I?" I thought. I looked around and saw that I was on the 'Wicked' stage again this time during the 'What is this Feeling?' song with Dorothy as Galinda and Rai, Kim, Omi, and Clay as the students. All of them, glaring at me.

"Feeling a little seasick today?" voice coming from my shoulder asked making me wince.

"Sorry, but 'Veggie Tales' isn't playing on this channel tonight." I replied as I saw the scenery change to a rock concert; I was standing on stage with a guitar in my hand.

"Well, isn't someone a little touchy today?" Hannibal replied with mockery dripping from each word. I felt my cheeks flush with anger as I turned my head so I could see him. God, I wished I could wake up.

"So why put the ring on me?" I asked.

"Good question." He replied in a tone that basically said 'Wouldn't you like to know?' "You'll just have to wait and see to find out." He added as the scenery changed to the US Open stadium, with me sitting in the stands.

"I still don't get why I'm green," I started, "I was never really jealous of anyone." This made Hannibal, who was still on my shoulder, laugh evilly."You don't even realize, how jealous you still are," he paused as I turned my head so I could see him, "… of everyone. Your jealousy will be your downfall; turning you evil and make me the most powerful being in the universe." What the hell? Today just kept getting weirder and werider.

"You're lying! I will never be evil like you!" I yelled, which made him smile his ugly, toothy smile. God, I wish someone would just eat him already!

"Now I've gotta a few questions for you sweet pea," he started, "Why are you a Xiaolin monk?"

"Because I want to help them fight you." I told him.

"What makes you think your helping them?" he asked. I was going to answer when he continued, "On the contrary, little missy, you will only get in their way. Only on the Heylin side, will you help anyone. " What was he talking about? I _was _helping the Xiaolin monks ... wasn't I?

"I don't believe you!" I yelled at him, "and me being evil, won't help anyone! It will only hurt people!"

"Believe what you want, but you will have to face the truth eventually... everyone will." he answered mysteriously as my dream faded into darkness.

I awoke suddednly to the sound of crash. I sat up quickly and looked around, seeing a sight made me freeze. On the floor of my room, was Dorothy on her hand and knees who apparently tripped over one of my shoes. Dorothy and I were both staring at the one thing that made this scene as shocking as it was: the knief that had escaped, her hand when she fell.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try and finish the next chapter faster. :)**

**Don't forget to review…**


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet pea

**I am REALLY SORRY I took so long to update! I just kept on procrastinating and I just had way too much fun reading RaiKim stories! So again I'm REALLY SORRY. **

**I know that a lot of you hated last chapter, but I think you'll like this one. I feel VERY bad for what I did in the last two un-RaiKim chapters, but the un-RaiKim ENDS NOW!!!! **

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything!**

**So anyway, time to shut up, get on with the story, and tell you to R&R.

* * *

**

Kera's POV

As soon as Dorothy saw that I had caught her trying to kill me, she swiftly grabbed the knife on the floor, cut _her_ arm and threw the knife so it was right next to me, then she backed up into the corner of my room and screamed a blood curdling scream while sliding down with her back to the wall so she was sitting. Before I knew it, Raimundo ran into my room and I was screwed!

"What happened? I heard a scream and-" Raimundo paused when he looked from Dorothy to me and then back to Dorothy. How did this happen? I mean a few seconds ago I was asleep!

Dorothy jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, "sobbing".

"Oh, Raimundo (sob) Thank heavens you're here! She (sob) almost killed me!" She cried, holding on to him as if there was no tomorrow. I began to roll my eyes at her "breakdown" when I noticed, something really, _really _suspisious. Dorothy's seashell necklace started to glow dimly, sort of like Ursula's in "The Little Mermaid". I looked into Rai's eyes and saw the same type of hypnotizing, golden, glow. So Dorothy, little miss "victim", was using this necklace to hypnotize Raimundo! That explained why-

"What in tar nation is going on here?" Clay asked behind Raimundo at the entrance of my "room" with Omi and Kimiko by his side.

"This bitch, tried to kill Dorothy with that knife!" Raimundo yelled pointing at me then at the knife, still on my floor. Oh, no he did not just call me a bitch and blame me for what that asshole tried to do!

"NO I DIDN'T!" I yelled as loud as I could, glaring at Raimundo and Dorothy, who was still holding on to him. "Dorothy tried to kill _me_!" Raimundo snorted bitterly, his eyes looking malicious.

"Why would a nice, innocent, _beautiful-_" when he said 'beautiful' his eyes scanned over my green skin,"-girl like Dorothy want to kill anyone?" I glanced down at my hunter-green colored hands, to see them trembling with anger. I willed myself to say, something, ANYTHING but my mouth wouldn't allow any words to come out. Thank god Clay was there!

"Raimundo, partner, this makes about as much sense as my uncle not eatin' any food on Thanksgivin'." Clay commented. Ok, I didn't exactly understand what he just said, (no one probably did) but I think he stood up for me. "I mean, why in tar nation would Kera try to kill Dorothy?" Now, Dorothy spoke up, her voice shaking with "terror".

"I believe that, Kera's jealousy took over, causing her to attack me," Dorothy stated, as if it were a scientific hypothesis. Shit, that did sound plausible.

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled making everyone in the room flinch. I turned to Omi, Clay, and Kimiko to see how they were reacting to this. Omi and Clay had troubled looks on their faces while Kimiko just looked heartbroken.

"You can't believe a word she says! She cut herself with that knife! (I pointed at the knife on the floor) I never even touched it!"

Dorothy starting bawling, VERY loudly, causing Raimundo to look concerned and mad at the same time. Her necklace started glowing, brighter this time, followed by Raimundo getting really pissed off. I had to tell them about the necklace…but…who would believe me?

"You are such a two-faced bitch, Kera!" Raimundo yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes glowing as bright as the sun, "She almost-" I can't take this anymore.

"Go to hell, asshole!" I yelled at him as I stormed out of my room. I ran as fast as I could, so I could be anywhere but here.

I stopped running when I came to a small stream, with a big weeping willow, looking as depressed as I felt. I looked into the stream, to see my reflection but, instead of staring at my green skined self, I saw myself de-greenified. I slowly crouched down, and tapped the water with my pointer finger, creating a small ripple, distorting my reflection.

I sighed and started humming 'Reflection' from Mulan. Feeling more miserable, with each note I hummed. By the end of the song, I saw a small tear drop creep down my cheek.

"Need a shoulder to cry on, sweet pea?" I heard a mocking tone call down from above me in the tree. I looked up and saw Hannibal smirking at me, from one of the branches.

"You don't have a shoulder." I replied in an emotionless tone, standing up. I started walking; just trying to get away from the bean, but a certain bean decided to follow me. I glanced up and saw that a red, white and black bird was flying over me.

"Feeling a little touchy today, sweet pea?" he mocked from a few feet above me. I pretended to ignore him, not responding to anything he said until, I heard, "…and so, sweet pea, you want to go back to the place where you will surely get punished for a crime, you didn't commit." I stopped in my tracks, while the bird flew on until it realized I had stopped walking and landed on a small branch a few feet above me. I looked up at Hannibal, who leaped off the bird and onto my shoulder.

"Isn't that right?" he whispered creepily in my ear. I wanted to flick the pestering bean off my shoulder, but I was interested in how much he knew about this morning.

"Yeah," I answered unsure, "I guess." Hannibal just chuckled, evilly of course. I looked ahead and saw the Xiaolin temple getting closer.

"That seems like a great idea!" he replied sarcastically.

"Wait, why am I even talking to you?" I thought out loud, "This is your entire fault anyway!" I started walking up the steps, towards the entrance of the temple.

"Was _I_ the one, who forced you to be jealous?" he questioned in a serious tone, as I reached the top few steps "No. Did _I_ frame you for murder? Don't think so." I walked threw the entrance, but stopped immediately at the sight of Kimiko and Clay hugging.

"Did I steal, the only guy you ever thought you loved and loved you in return?" Hannibal asked a little louder, this time not answering, and getting Kimiko's and Clay's attention. My mind started racing when I realized what could have happened while I was gone.

How could they?! I mean of all days, and Kimiko of all people would know how this feels, why would she want anyone else to feel this way?!? I glared straight at Kimiko, who was now standing only a few feet away from me, looking heartbroken. The misery in her eyes was so easily distinguished, that I stopped feeling anger and I relized that she was still heartbroken. This morning must have been especially tough for her, they way Raimundo was being so protective of Dorothy-

"Kera, don't listen to a word this no good rotten bean says!" Clay almost yelled.

"Why should she listen to you?" Hannibal fired back "You put on the nice gentleman act in front of her, when behind her back-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled turning my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "_He_ didn't doanything wrong! _He _was being a good friend to Kim! What are you trying to do? Get me jealous? Well, it's not working! I could never be jealous of someone being a good friend!" As soon as I said that, I felt this strange tingling, through my body. I looked down and saw my whole body glowing green. Great now what's going on? I kept staring down at my hand, in awe as it went from dark green to white.

"NO! I will get you yet…just wait!" Hannibal yelled jumping off my shoulder and onto his bird, but I barely noticed him. I reached down, to grab the brightly glowing ring, and with one quick movement pulled the ring off my finger. I suddenly felt extreme tired and felt my eyes close.

When I opened my eyes I saw Clay's sky blue ones staring back. I looked around and saw that I was in the same spot, just closer to the ground, and being held by Clay's strong arms.

"Kera, you are no longer green!" Omi yelled as he ran up to me. I sat up, and saw Dorothy, Raimundo and Kimiko in front of me behind Omi.

"Yeah," I replied sleepily, I looked at Dorothy and suddenly thought up the greatest plan to get her necklace and help Kimiko.

"Who are you?" I asked Dorothy.

_1 week later…_

Kimiko's POV

We were all walking outside to train when Kera asked Dorothy: "Hey, where'd you get that necklace?"

Kera forgot everything that happened from when the Seven Deadly Sins Ring activated to when it deactivated. So she missed, turning green, trying to kill Dorothy or Dorothy killing her I'm still not sure what happened, and… Raimundo breaking my heart. I can't believe I let a boy make me feel this miserable! What's even more unbelievable is how I still love-

"Oh…um this is from my mom." Dorothy replied nervously, interrupting my thoughts.

"Cool," Kera responded, "Can I see it?" We all stopped walking to see Kera holding out her hand to Dorothy.

"Um…" Dorothy started looking very nervous. What's her deal? It's just a necklace, I had dosens of them.

"Thanks!" Kera exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing the seashell necklace and ripping it off Dorothy's neck. Dorothy screamed completely surprised by Kera's actions.

"What the fuck, Kera? Why'd you do that?!" Raimundo asked very aggrivated as Kera examined the seashell, with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, just to stop that evil bitch from controlling you." Kera replied casually, not looking up from the necklace.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled except Dorothy. This time Kera looked up at us.

"Oh, yeah she's been controlling Raimundo with this," she explained holding up the seashell, "ever since she kissed him, he's been wrapped around her little finger. Doing whatever she wants him to do, saying whatever she wants him to say-" Kera paused as she looked at me then at Dorothy, and started smirking triumphantly, "-blame who ever she wants him to blame." Oh My God! Kera didn't forget anything! I quickly glanced at Omi and Clay and saw that they were just as surprised as I was.

"She's lying!" Dorothy yelled pointing at Kera.

"Oh really?" Kera asked smiling, "So if I drop this…" Kera loosened her grip around the necklace, causing it to drop to the ground, and break into hundreds of pieces just like glass.

"NOOOO!" Dorothy screamed as she fell down on her knees, staring at the mess on the ground that was once a necklace. I looked behind her, and saw Raimundo start to pass out.

"Raimundo!" I yelled as dashed over to catch him before he hit the ground. I laid him down on the ground and knelt beside him. I held the back of his head with one hand, while held his hand with my other hand.

"So who are you really?" I heard Kera ask. I gazed up and saw Dorothy stand up and laugh an evil laugh that I recognized all to well.

"Moby Morpher!" Dorothy yelled morphing into, the one and only Wuya.

* * *

**How many of you saw that coming? So anyway, R&R and tell me what you think! **

**Hope y'all liked this chapter!**


End file.
